Pumpink syndrome
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Bueno, este fanfic esta basado en la cancion de halloween que cantan Rin y Len asi que se me ocuurrio crear una historia de esta cancion


**Pumpkin Syndrome**

La chica rubia de ojos verdes caminaba distraída por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo. Acababa de llegar precisamente en el festival de Halloween por lo que todo el lugar estaba de fiesta, se notaban las decoraciones por todos lados y la gente feliz preparándose para cuando la noche llegara, cosa que ya se acercaba.

Miró de nuevo el papel que saco de entre sus ropas, tenía que encontrar al único familiar que de alguna forma le quedaba y que estaba residiendo en es pueblito, pues había viajado desde muy lejos para encontrarse con su tía Sakine Meiko.

Los padres de Rin se la pasaban de viaje todo el tiempo ignorando por completo a su joven hija, la chica no quería quedarse sola en casa durante ese tiempo y lo único que le quedaba era ir con su tía Meiko así que decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa, claro, tampoco era que la castaña le prestara mucha atención pero era preferible a quedarse aburrida en casa.

La joven sabía que no le preocupaba a nadie de su familia, por lo cual no aviso que saldría, sus padres no la tomaban en cuenta y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sola debió a que no podía hacer amigos ya que no era buena socializando.

Le llamo la atención una chica rubia que atendía una florería y decido preguntar si de casualidad ella sabía algo sobre tía.

-Eto… disculpe-la llamó tímidamente mientras aquella joven caminaba de aquí para allá checando los encargos de flores, lo que le habían pedido y lo que debía entregar con urgencia-Disculpe-la llamó de nuevo Rin esta vez captando su atención.

-Ah, perdóname, pero es que estaba algo ocupada, mi nombre es Lily ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, me gustaría saber si usted sabe en qué dirección vive Sakine Meiko.

-Ah, la señorita Meiko, dame un segundo-dijo anotando la dirección en un papel, pues anterior mente algún enamorado le había enviado flores a la castaña-Aquí tienes-se lo entregó-Solo tienes que cruzar el parque a unas tres cuadras hacia la derecha esta su casa.

-Muchas gracias-le sonrió Rin.

-De nada-Lily le devolvió la sonrisa-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? Seguro vienes al festival.

-A decir verdad solo vine a ver a mi tía Meiko, no sabía nada del festival hasta que llegue.

-Oh, debes venir de muy lejos si no te has enterado, en este pueblo se hace todos los años el festival de Halloween y muchos vienen desde otros lugares para disfrutarlo.

-Ya veo, debe ser un festival muy divertido.

-Sí, lo es, deberías darte una vuelta por la plaza más tarde, se pone realmente emocionante.

-Sí, lo hare-asintió felizmente.

-Ah, pero ten mucho cuidado y no andes sola, se dice que en la noche del festival cada año desaparece algún visitante que se acerca la mansión de la colina así que te recomiendo no ir por ahí.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta-dijo retirándose de inmediato, pues ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

La chica sa dispuso a encontrar dicho lugar, y en el camino se topo con dos chicas, una peli verde que respondia al nombre de Gumi, que paseaba con su amiga Neru. Ellas dos iban caminando frente a Rin, cuya atención capturaron cuando estaban hablando de leyendas.

-¿Sabes la historia de la mansión de la colina?-le preguntó Neru a su amiga.

-No, jamás la había escuchado ¿De que trata?

-Bueno, es una vieja historia que me conto mi abuelo recitada en un verso.

La noche de Halloween un gato negro te guía

A la misteriosa mansión sobre la colina.

Un apuesto joven te atiende con sumo cuidado.

Te da dulces envenenados para que te quedes a su lado.

Pero si no eres quien él esta buscando

Se deshace de ti sin pensarlo.

-Ah, mira ahí esta Teto-dijo la peliverde corriendo con su amiga, mientras la rubia se iba por otro lado siguiendo la dirección que le habían dado.

A Rin le tomó un rato poder llegar al lugar indicado, hasta que finalmente por pura casualidad dio con la casa. La joven toco el timbre esperando respuesta de su tia, pero la mujer no salía, volvió a tocar pero de nuevo nadie respondía.

-Si buscas a Meiko llegara hasta la mañana-dijo un joven de cabello azul saliendo de la casa de a lado.

-¿Conoce a mi tía?

-Si, por supuesto, soy Kaito su vecino-sonrió saludándola-¿Y tú?

-Soy Rin, su sobrina-contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa-Por cierto ¿Usted sabe adónde fue mi tía?

-No, dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente y salió del pueblo.

-Ya veo, gracias por la información-la joven se retiró con un suspiro.

"Ni modos, tendré que pasar la noche en un hotel y esperar a que mi tía regrese mañana"-pensó algo entristecida, de todos modos no podía culpar a su tía ya que no había avisado que llegaría.

El festival dio inicio y todos parecian estarlo disfrutando a excepción de Rin.

Luego de recorrer absolutamente todo el pueblo buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche tristemente se dio cuenta de que todos los hoteles estaban ocupados debido a que habían llegado muchos visitantes para el festival de Halloween del pueblo.

Se sentoo en una barda con un largo suspiro. La noche se estaba tornando muy fría, tanto que la chica podía ver su aliento.

-¿Y ahora donde podre pasar la noche?-se preguntó a si misma con un susurro.

De la nada un gato salto de un árbol llevándose consigo la boina de la rubia y dándole un pequeño susto. El gato negro la miró a los ojos y se echo a correr con la boina de la chica.

-¿Eh?-reaccionó la rubia con sorpresa al ver lo que el gato llevaba en la boca-No, gatito-le rogó echándose a perseguirlo-¡Espera, no te la lleves!

Rin comenzó a perseguirlo por todos lados, hasta que finalmete el gato se detuvo frente al colorido porton de la mansión de la colina, dejando la boina a un lado mientras se acercaba a maullar a las puertas que en ese momento se abrieron mientras la chica recogia su boina verde y la sacudia para ponérsela de nuevo.

-Por aquí por favor-dijo el gato que maullo levemente.

La chica se quedo estatica con los ojos bien abiertos creyendo que todo eso se trataba de un sueño.

-¿Me estabas buscando?-dijo la voz de un chico mientras las chirriantes puertas se abrían de par en par.

Se trataba de un joven muy apuesto de larga cabellera dorada amarrada en una cola y de hermosos ojos esmeralda que estaba parado en la puerta de la mansión pasando el bien decorado jardín con linternas de calabazas.

-¿No tienes donde pasar la noche, cierto?-preguntó el gato volteando a ver a la rubia con sus brillantes ojos morados-Pidele que te deje quedarte hasta mañana. Confía en mi, no te pasara nada.

Rin miró al gato aun sin poder creerlo, pero a pesar de todo no tenia miedo, mas bien curiosidad, así que con la cabeza baja se adentro a la mansión parándose frente al apuesto joven mientras sentía que las calabazas de decoración la miraban.

-Aquí hace frio y esta oscuro, por favor déjame pasar la noche aquí-dijo Rin algo nerviosa alzando la mirada y topándose con los curiosos ojos esmeralda del rubio que la miraban con mucho brillo.

El joven sonrió ampliamente estirándole la mano a la chica dándole a entender que la tomara.

-Parece que has regresado para cumplir tú promesa Rin-dijo el rubio mientras la chica tomaba su mano y reaccionó un tanto desconcertada.

-Mi nombre es Rin, pero me temo que no soy la Rin que tú estas buscando-dijo algo nerviosa ante la mirada del joven.

-Adelante por favor-dijo cordialmente mientras las puertas de la mansión se abrían dejando ver su colorido interior, las velas flotantes alumbrando libremente aquel escenario-Debes tener hambre ¿Qué te parece si cenamos?

El apuesto chico rubio la guio al comedor donde con un ademan los platillos y la música se hicieron presentes dándole a la chica un pequeño espectáculo.

-Vamos vamos, toma asiento y come esto-dijo el joven con voz muy alegre mientras una silla tumbaba a Rin que cayo sentada en esta atrapada contra la mesa.

-No quiero, no necesito dulces envenenados-dijo levantándose y mirando aquel lugar extrañamente familiar.

-Parece que alguien escuchó sobre la leyenda-sonrió maliciosamente el chico.

-Oye, Len, no deberías molestar a nuestra invitada de honor, seguro que tiene miedo, así que promete que no le haras nada-dijo el gato negro saltando sobre la mesa.

-Me ofendes Kuro, ¿Cómo crees que podría hacerle algo después de haber recuperado a mi princesa?

-Lamento no ser la Rin que estas buscando, sin duda me confundes con alguien mas-dijo la rubia intentando no sonar grocera-Así que tú eres Len, lindo nombre-le sonrió la chica.

-Estas muy calmada ante esta situación aun sabiendo la leyenda ¿No estas ni un poco asustada de estar aqui?-le preguntó él algo interesado de que la chica no se pusiera histerica ante el gato que habla o pasar la noche en una mansión embrujada.

La joven solto una risita muy divertida.

-Tener miedo no sirve de nada, esto seguro es un sueño, cuando despierte todo volverá a la normalidad, me encantaría disfrutar del sueño sin temer que se convierta en pesadilla, esta mansión parece muy divertida ¿Serian tan amables de mostrame el lugar?-dijo de manera muy amable dejando sorprendidos tanto al gato como al chico.

-Si nuestra invitada de honor quiere entonces hay que darle un recorrido ¿No lo crees, Kuro?-le dijo Len al gato negro tomando como todo un caballero la mano de Rin.

-Supongo que será algo divertido-respondio el gato.

Len guio a la chica por toda la mansión mostrándole todos y cada uno de los cuartos, exepto el despacho principal que se mantenía cerrado.

-¿Que hay ahí?-le preguntó Rin curiosa mientras el joven apuesto aun sostenia su mano.

-Nada importante-le dijo jalándola consigo de forma muy cortes-Vamos, hay que continuar el recorrido.

Entre los cuartos mas divertidos de esa extraña mansión estaban la cocina en donde todo parecía moverse solo, las cosas iban de aquí para allá siguiendo una extraña coreografía .

Desde la terraza podían verse las luces del pueblo, Len se sentía feliz al ver a la chica muy animada admirando el lugar asombrada, sonrio para si mismo al verla tan alegre, le gustaba mucho su cálida sonrisa.

Rin se estaba divirtiendo mucho, no creía que el rubio a su lado fuera una mala persona cuando intentaba mantenerla sonriente y complacerla alegrándola en ese lugar.

El jardín decorado con calabazas de Halloween, la sala principal llena de velas todo era muy entretenido, el joven era muy atento y amable con ella, increíblemente estar a su lado la hacia sentirse muy contenta, finalmente llegaron al salón de música, en donde a Rin le llamo la atención un enorme piano negro de cola.

La chica toco suavemente las teclas para escuchar la dulce melodía, tras lo cual Len se acerco repitiendo la acción.

-¿Te apetece escuchar una melodía?-le preguntó a la joven mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?-le pregunto ella incrédula.

-Claro que si ¿Sino porque lo tendría aquí?-le dijo el rubio divertido sentándose para disponerse a tocarlo.

Cuando la melodía inicio Rin sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y guiada por la música inconsientemente comenzó a cantar la melodía de Dolls.

Mientras seguía cantando la joven comenzó a ver en su mente extraños recuerdos, de ella con un chico rubio cuyo rostro no alcazaba a ver.

-"¿Te gusta Rin? La compuse para ti"-dijo con una calida sonrisa después de haber tocado el piano.

-"Muchisimas gracias, es una melodía muy hermosa…"

Muchos mas recuerdos con ese chico invadienron su mente pasando rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la chica de asimilarlo, hasta que finalmente exploto causándole un agudo dolor.

-Len…-dijo sintiendo como le atacaba aquel dolor al corazón haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Rin, ¿Te encuntras bien?!-se apresuro el rubio hacia ella muy preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si, estoy bien, solo algo cansada.

-Vamos, ahora te preparo la cama-dijo Len guiando a la chica a la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Esta bien olvidarse de todo, no es verdad?-se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro que el joven no alcanzo a escuchar.

El gato negro suspiro quedadamente y se trepo a la ventana para salir del lugar.

-Y tan hermosa que estaba quedando la interpretación, pero al amanecer… se termina el sueño y si ella no se queda el amo no estará contento.

Rin se levantó algo exaltada, aun se encontraba en aquella extraña mansión y la noche aun no había acabado, el dolor le había comprobado que no estaba soñando y pensó con temor que sin duda el rubio intentaría deshacerse de ella por no ser quien estaba buscando, tenia que huir de ahí rápido así que salio de su habitación para irse lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar.

El sonido de unas llaves resonó detrás de ella.

-¿Te diriges a algún lugar en especial?-le preguntó el gato pasando a un lado de ella.

-Solo quería beber algo de agua-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que el gato no sospechara que se quería escapar.

-Que bueno que estas despierta, quería mostarte algo.

-¿A mí?-preguntó Rin incrédula.

-Si, es el secreto del amo Len ¿Has escuhado la leyenda , no es verdad?

La joven asintió.

-La noche de Halloween un gato negro te guía

A la misteriosa mansión sobre la colina.

Un apuesto joven te atiende con sumo cuidado

Te da dulces envenenados para que te quedes a su lado.

Pero si no eres quien él esta buscando

Se deshace de ti sin pensarlo-recito Rin el verso.

-No te preocupes, él no te hara daño-dijo el gato bajando la cabeza para que las llaves se resbalaran de su cuello-Tómalas.

-¿Me vas ayudar a salir de aquí?-le preguntó cogiendo del suelo las llaves con algo de miedo.

-No, voy a hacer algo mejor que eso, sígueme-le dijo Kuro.

Rin algo dudosa creeyo que había enloquecido al decidir hacerle caso al gato, pero aun así lo siguió, después de todo de cierta forma él la había ayudado, pero aquel rubio no dejaba de ser su amo ¿Acaso seria un trampa hecha entre las dos para deshacerse de ella?

-Vamos abre la puerta-dijo una vez que ya estaban frente al despacho principal, la única habitación que Len no te había querido mostrar.

Sabia que debía irse de ahí pronto, pero la curiosidad era mucha y se dispuso a abrir las puertas, mágicamente las luces se encendieron dejando ver frente a ellos el hermoso cuadro de una joven rubia y de ojos verdes muy similar a ella.

-Ella es…-dijo Rin muy impresionada.

-Ella es Rin, antigua prometida del amo Len-dijo el gato trepándose al escritorio para poder hablar bien con la rubia.

-Pero…-dijo la chica volteando a ver el gato.

-Hace mucho tiempo el amo Len fue humano, estaba comprometido con esa chica, los dos se querían y habían pasado por muchas desgracias para poder estar juntos, un día a ella le dijieron que su padre estaba muy enfermo y decidio ir a visitarlo, el amo Len quería acompañarla pero tenia otros asuntos pendientes por lo cual ella viajo sola prometiéndole que regresaría lo mas pronto posible así que la esperara.

Rin recordó lo que el rubio le había dicho antes. "Parece que has regresado para cumplir tú promesa Rin"

-Pero paso el tiempo y ella no volvia, hasta que finalmete tocaron a la puerta de la mansión trayéndole terribles noticias, el tren en el que ella iba se descarrilo cayendo al rio y lo único que lograron recuperar fue la cadena con la clave de sol que el amo Len le regalo.

El corazón de la rubia se estremecio.

-El amo cayo en una profunda depresión, ella era su vida entera, el motivo por el cual vivía y al no soportar perderla…se suicido.

La chica reaccionó con algo de susto y sorpresa, el dolor en el pecho comenzaba a hacerse más agudo. ¿Tan mal se sentía por ese joven solitaria que se la había pasado en esa mansión encerrado?

-Su alma quedo condenada a estar en este lugar pero la esperanza de que algún día la volvería a ver no se esfumo, desde entonces la sigue esperado. La noche de Halloween este y el mundo humano se conectan, entonces yo guio a una chica a este lugar esperando que sea ella, después de todo al reencarnar se pierden los recuerdos e incluso el exterior cambia. Pero las chicas a las que traigo quedan cautivadas con el amo y fingen ser la que él esta buscando, por supuesto que él no se deja engañar y en la ira por la farsa a un lugar muy lejano las manda.

-Pero yo no…

-Pero tú no finjes ser ella. Lo supe desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se toparon, tú eres mi princesa -dijo Len entrando a la habitación y tomándola de la mano como todo un caballero-No sabes por cuanto tiempo he estado esperando tu regreso-le sonrio a la chica que se puso algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Debes estar confundido, solo me paresco mucho a tu prometida y solo eso.

-Aun que no lo recuerdes…-dijo el rubio acercando su rostro al de ella y deslizando su mano por su cabello mientras la chica intentaba evadir su mirada-Tú y yo estamos conectados.

-No Len, yo no soy…

El joven alzo la vista de la rubia y se acercó lentamente a sus labios dándole un calido y dulce beso que la chica correspondio tímidamente quedándose algo perdida y deseando mas de esos suaves labios mientras el rubio acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Lo ves Rin? Abre tu mano firmemente cerrada y toma un caramelo porque cuando despiertes del sueño jamás podras volver a este lugar.

-Yo debo ir a casa… no puedo…yo-dijo retrocediendo algo nerviosa.

-Vamos Rin, ten piedad de mi-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-¿Vas a regresar y me dejaras solo aquí de nuevo? Eligeme a mi que el único que te elegirá a ti sere solamente yo-le dijo al oído a la chica que se debatia si debía corresponder al abrazo.

-Perdóname, pero debo regresar-dijo haciendo que la soltara y corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡No Rin! ¡Por favor no te vayas!-le rogó Len viendo la salir de la habitación a toda velocidad.

-Lo siento mucho amo-dijo el gato negro compadeciéndose de pobre joven.

-No es tu culpa Kuro-dijo mirando con impotencia al suelo por haberla perdida de nuevo.

Miles de recuerdos inundaron la mente de Rin mientras podía ver la salida del lugar. En uno de ellos le prometía a Len que volvería, con él era sumamente feliz y la hacia sonreír. El siempre la trataba como si fuera una princesa… Su princesa.

Todo era cierto, ellos estaban comprometidos, ella fue a visitar a su padre y en el camino de regreso sucedió aquel terrible suceso.

La rubia se detuvo mientras toda su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. ¿Por aquí? ¿Por allá? ¿Qué camino aquella chica elegirá?

Mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer y todo se hacía mucho más confuso. ¿Quedarse o regresar? La decisión solamente ella la podía tomar.

Las puertas de aquel lugar se cerraron mientras Rin les daba la espalda y se apretaba fuertemente el corazón al tiempo que las lágrimas se le desbordaban.

Habia llegado demasiado tarde…

-¿Cómo que Rin no aparece?-preguntó Meiko algo sobresaltada mientras hablaba por teléfono con su hermana y sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir las puertas de su casa-¿No dejo ningún mensaje?

-No, no dejo dicho nada, al parecer salió de la casa-dijo la voz de la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-Tal vez solo salió a dar un paseo.

-Ah, buenos días Meiko-la saludo Kaito saliendo de su casa-Tu sobrina vino ayer preguntando por ti-le dijo el joven.

-¿Ella estuvo aquí?-le pregunto Meiko sorprendida.

-Si, ayer al anochecer, pero así como vino se fue, la vi a altas horas de la noche sola por el pueblo, pero no supe hacia a donde fue, al parecer estaba siguiendo a un gato negro.

-¿Un gato negro?-dijo recordando de inmediato la leyenda-No puede ser-dejo caer su celular.

Encontraron el cadáver de Rin en la mansión de la colina como habían encontrado a las demás chicas que desaparecían el día de Halloween, al parecer había comido dulces envenenados ¿Tal vez se había suicidado como las otras jovencitas?

Desde ese día nadie nunca volvió a desaparecer y se contaba que…

En las noches a los viajeros sin lugar donde descansar

Un gato negro los guía

A la misteriosa mansión de la colina.

Donde una feliz pareja de rubios los atendía

Dándoles una noche muy divertida

Y al amanecer ellos desaparecían

Dejándoles muchos dulces y comida.

Mientras los viajeros al despertar

En agradecimiento por la atención recibida

Les dejaban una vela encendida.

Rin al final eligió a Len ¿Truco a trato, tú que elegirías?


End file.
